


Cantarella

by RandomTranslations



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Cantarella (song), Drabble, Drugs, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTranslations/pseuds/RandomTranslations
Summary: Even though this seems like ordinary loveI'll lay my trap so you fall for it.I will make sure that even in the smallest cracksI won't leave any footprints behind.





	Cantarella

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a translation, is just a simple drabble I wrote meanwhile I was listening to Cantarella by Kaito Shion.

Obsession. It weren't another way to describe that suffocating feeling inside her that became unhealthy with the years. But, who was the guilty one? Miku or Chris? Who had brought that ending?

"Make me yours" that whisper was close to loose in the wind when Chris weren't able to stop that madness owning for herself. Madness that started as something innocent but guided Cher to that dead end.

But, in that case...

Her lips clung in that white neck kissing it, feeling how she was reacting. Chris wasn't a strongest person, but for her luck, she was stronger that her victim. Her hands let go her wrists knowing that Miku would not escape. That soft hands that played the piano so many times in past with an angel's charm were stroking Chris' hair in a silence order to get closer skin with a skin. She smelled her essence feeling clothes presence annoyer till the time continued; annoyed with the clothes for hiding the most wonderful sculpture created by God. Only her experienced amethyst orbs can appreciate that.

Her ears delighted in the delicate singing of her voice at every movement in that indecent dance of which she knew that although at first she had forced her, the roles wanted to change themselves.

The one that Miku thought would be their last duet, hours ago when she played the piano while Chris played the violin ended up being a simple note compared to the one in which her voice distorted, a compass that should not be intoning, but that even knowing of the trap that Chris extended to her with that drug in her cup of tea didn't want to run or to ask for help, in spite of knowing that someone else waited for her and it was not that one rested in front of her. Her older step-sister.

"Chris ..."

Her name sounded with affection and delectable to the ears of the eldest, who, however much she tried, she couldn't suppress that feeling that was born as they met after their parents married each other, could no longer stop their obsession and their jealousy when she saw that blond/brown-haired woman hovering around that little beam of light, making her smile as she was supposed the only to do that.

"Miku..."

Her name, in a whisper, been sighed against the voice of the alluded one, while she was in charge of further reducing the physical barriers in that private waltz. During all the time that would follow from now Chris would be tasked to taste each part of Miku without leaving visible footprint.

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for giving the opportunity to this story (drabble) I thank you from heart. I don't know if the classification is correct but hope so. What do you think?


End file.
